


Forever Friends, Forever Penpals

by Tomatodachis



Category: Hamtaro - All Media Types, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatodachis/pseuds/Tomatodachis
Summary: Inaho finds a girl online and decides to write to her. (No ships, but if you want to ship, I can't stop you.)





	1. Yours Truly, Inaho

_Hi there, Kana!_

_I hope I hear from you, because I'm excited to talk to you! To start off, my name is Inaho Misora, a second year junior high school student. My mother wanted me to talk to someone outside of Sakura New Town (the city that I'm currently residing in), so I decided to go and talk with you._

_I love anime and space, so I've obsessed with that one show, Pretty Space Guardian Sailor Piers, since I was a fifth year in elementary school. I got a load of merchandise from it, also some exclusive stuff. Pretty sweet, huh?_  
  
_Name: Inaho Misora_  
_Age: 14_  
_Grade: Second Year in Junior High/8th_  
_Friends: Yuka, Kirara, and some other people, I guess?_  
_Playlist: Nandome no Aozora ka by Nogizaka46 on repeat._

_\- Yours Truly, Inaho_

Inaho added a bunch of Sailor Piers stickers and keychains on the paper and some inside a small envelope. Hey, it was just in case Kana also happened to like Sailor Piers! Then, she added a whole bunch of spaced-themed washi-tape on the paper and stuffed it inside a large envelope.


	2. From Your Penpal, Kana

_Dear Inaho,_

_Hi, sorry if you received this letter late. You can blame my English and Math teachers for giving my class a whole bunch of homework. Anyway, the other day, I just watched Sailor Piers. It's pretty cool!_

_Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. As you might know, I'm Kana. I'm a 1st year in high school which makes me 16. I have a hamster named Oxnard. Basically all of my friends have hamsters, they're really cute! Though my hamster is great, my best friend is Laura. I love new technology, so I guess you can say that I kind of like space since that has to do with technology. Haven't you heard about that one accident where NASA tried setting an animal into space? It failed, and I still feel bad for the little bear-looking thing. It was pretty cute if you ask me!_

_Anyway, my mom wanted me to send letters to people that aren't in town so I'll get to know what other places are like, if you were wondering._

_Also, I occasionally watch K-Dramas._  
  
HAND Username (if you have one): pixelat_ed

_From Your Penpal,_   
_Kana._

Kana sealed her letter in a small envelope with a picture of Hamtaro, her friend Laura's hamster, a separate picture of her own hamster Oxnard, and a necklace of Saturn.

She also attempted calligraphy on the envelope.


	3. Yours Truly, Inaho

_Dear Kana,_

_Woaaaah~ you have HAND too?! I just added you. I'm SpaceRabbit1011! And the hamsters are so cute! I've also heard about the rabbit-bear-thing accident during flight. I feel so bad!_

_Anywho, the last episode of Sailor Piers: The Sixteenth Season made me cry! I loved that season so much, and it's hard to let go. Thank goodness there's going to be a seventeenth season! Hey, I have an idea, when we face-cam in HAND, let's pull some all-nighters to rewatch the Sixteenth Season! And don't worry, you don't need to watch the other seasons to understand what's going on, because they'll always explain everything!_

_Oh, and thanks for the necklace! I really like it!_

_Yours Truly,_   
_Inaho_

This time, Inaho packed a replicate poster of Sailor Piers: The Sixteenth Season and some stickers.


	4. From Your Penpal, Kana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm so sorry that this is kind of late! I had to rush some projects in for school (I know, school) but since it's going to be Spring Break the next 2 weeks, I'm definitely going to be uploading more!

Kana looked at her letter, then looked at the contact request. Then, the letter. Then, the contact request. Then, the letter. Then the contact request. This went on for a while until she was getting dizzy.

Then, Kana finally accepted the request, and sent a message.

pixelat_ed: Hi! This is Kana, I didn't know if you were SpaceRabbit1011 but I kept your request 'til you sent the letter.

In an instant, Inaho replied.

SpaceRabbit1011: Hi-hi! Thanks for doing that QAQ

pixelat_ed: Oh! And since it's a Friday night, want to video call watching Sailor Piers right now? It's on Jetflix.

SpaceRabbit1011: Sure!

Kana called Inaho, and Inaho accepted the call. "Hello."

"Hiya, there, Kana!" Inaho cheerfully replied.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm on Jetflix. So, shall we start?" Kana asked.

"You know it!" Inaho put her fist in the air.

There on, they enjoyed a weekend full of tears, joy, laughter, and happiness.


End file.
